


Ein Blick

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Study, I have No Excuse, M/M, Thiel is soft, boernes big bottom energy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Er würde die ganze Sache einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Und als es dann passierte, sah er sie schon von weitem. Sie saßen auf Boernes Sofa, wie so oft. Thiel war angenehm beschwipst und Boerne schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde nervös sein, wenn es soweit war, doch alles, was Thiel in dem Moment empfand, war eine tiefe innere Ruhe, wie er sie selbst selten gespürt hatte.Wollte darüber schreiben, wie Boerne Thiel anschaut und hab das auch getan. At length.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Ein Blick

**Author's Note:**

> Verzeiht Fehler, bitte.  
Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!!

Natürlich fielen Thiel die Blicke auf. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst Polizist; ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und ein scharfes Auge waren bei seinem Beruf durchaus von Vorteil. Am Anfang hatte Thiel sich nichts dabei gedacht. Boerne war eben seltsam. Er suchte ständig Thiels Nähe, weil er ein neuer, aufregender Faktor in seinem Leben war, und außerdem arbeiteten sie zusammen. Da war es eben von Vorteil, wenn man sich auch privat kannte.

Doch nachdem so ein Jahr, dann zwei, und schneller als er sich versah drei Jahre vergangen waren und Boerne sich immer noch nicht geändert hatte, sondern alles noch mehr und vielleicht noch intensiver wurde, beschloss Thiel irgendwann, sich keine großen Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen. Wenn Boerne ihn anschauen wollte, sollte er das doch tun. Thiel störte es nicht weiter, und manchmal war es ganz angenehm, zu wissen, dass ihn doch jemand interessant fand… oder so, auch wenn es nur Boerne war.

Und irgendwann änderte sich alles.

Thiel konnte die Anzahl Jahre, die er Boerne kannte nun nicht mehr aufsagen, inzwischen musste er rechnen. Und in einem dieser Jahre, irgendwann plötzlich, war ein Schalter umgelegt worden, oder vielleicht war es mehr wie ein Kinderspielzeug, das man aufzog bis es nicht mehr weiter ging, bis die Spannung zu hoch war. Jedenfalls fielen Thiel die Blicke wieder auf.

Boerne, der ihn anschaute, wenn sie beide mit einem Glas Wein auf Boernes Sofa saßen, etwas weiter entfernt, als diese Spannung zwischen ihnen nahelegte. Boerne, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, wenn Thiel einen trockenen Scherz machte. Die ungeschützten, kaum versteckten Emotionen, von denen Thiel nicht wusste, ob er sie sehen sollte. Das war kein einmaliger Vorfall. Diese Abfolge der Ereignisse hatte sich inzwischen so oft abgespielt, dass sie vor Thiels innerem Auge zu einem verschwammen. Und alles was er sah, war Boernes Blick.

Boerne, der über den Seziertisch hinweg in seine Seele zu sehen schien, mit einem Blick, der sich in sein Bewusstsein zu bohren schien. Boernes Blick, dem er lange ausgewichen war, obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, weil er verstand, was Boerne da empfand. Weil er sich irgendwann in den letzten Jahren damit abgefunden hatte, dass seine Verbindung mit Boerne etwas war, was er sonst noch nie erfahren hatte. Nicht einmal mit seiner Ex-Frau. Boernes Blicke, fast andächtig, waren einer der Gründe, die Thiel gelegentlich das Leben leichter machten. Bis Boerne dann den Mund öffnete und alles wieder zunichte machte. Aber auch damit konnte Thiel klarkommen.

Dann gab es da Boernes Blick, der verdammt lange von der Straße abgewandt war und stattdessen auf Thiel ruhte, während sie mit bestimmt 20 km/h zu viel über die Landstraße bretterten. Zu gern hätte er dem werten Herrn Professor mal erklärt, dass er hier nicht nur sein eigenes oder Thiels Leben in Gefahr brachte, doch er wusste, das hätte sowieso keinen Zweck. Boerne würde genauso wenig auf ihn hören, wie Thiel es im Gegenzug tun würde. Thiels Herz war von der Aktion auch nicht unbeeinflusst, begann schneller zu rasen als Boernes Auto, aber nicht, weil Thiel vor dessen Fahrgewohnheiten Angst hatte, sondern vor sich selbst und davor, dass er sich nicht sicher war, was Boernes Blick tatsächlich für ihn bedeutete.

Noch einen anderen Blick gab es, als Boerne mal wieder wegen seiner eigenen unverschämten Risikobereitschaft in Lebensgefahr war, als Thiel ihn fand. Boerne, der ihn ansah, obwohl seine Brille einen halben Meter neben ihm zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag, und der trotzdem mit einem Blick alles in Thiels Richtung schleudern konnte, was er musste. Ein Blick, der sagte „Es tut mir leid“, obwohl er das niemals in Worte fassen würde. Boernes Blick, der sagte „Danke, dass du da bist. Danke, dass du mich gefunden hast.“ Boernes Blick, der sich ihm so innig anvertraute, obwohl sie sich nach all den Jahren immer noch siezten, als könnte ihnen das helfen, wenn sie nach einem sicheren Untergrund suchten, auf dem sie sich entgegen kommen konnten.

Und dann war da Boernes Blick, als die Rollen umgekehrt waren. Ein Blick, der sagte „Ich dachte, ich bin zu spät dran.“, der sagte „Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen“, und der dann nichts mehr sagte, weil Boerne endlich Worte benutzte.

„Thiel.“

Keine großen Worte, denn selbst der Herr Professor hatte manchmal keine so große Klappe. Aber das reichte. Es reichte aus, um Thiel zu sagen „Was brauchst du?“, „Ich bin da für dich.“ und vielleicht noch etwas mehr, aber all das zerrann vor Thiels Augen, als ihn die Ohnmacht in ihre Arme nahm.

All diese Blicke waren unterschiedlich. Mal umspielte Spott Boernes Lippen, mal verschwammen seine Augen hinter Tränen, an die Boerne sich klammerte, als könnten sie ihn vor sich selbst retten. Manchmal blinzelte Thiel und als er wieder zu Boerne schaute, war der Ausdruck verschwunden, der gerade noch seine gesamte Miene geprägt hatte, und manchmal war Boerne zu betrunken, um sich zu beherrschen und der Blick war stundenlang da, sodass Thiel sich nicht einmal darum bemühen musste, ihn rechtzeitig zu erwidern. Er konnte sich Zeit lassen.

Eines war ihm klar; nach all diesen Jahren, und tausenden dieser Blicke, dieser Momente, die die Zeit zwischen ihnen ins Unendliche auszudehnen schienen, war die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass Boerne ihn noch nicht geküsst hatte, dass der wohl intelligenteste Mensch in Thiels Umfeld doch tatsächlich dämlich genug war, dass ihm nicht auffiel, Gefühle entwickelt zu haben. Thiel hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich mit seinen inneren Konflikten auseinanderzusetzen, was letztendlich auch erfolgreich gewesen war. Es gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, wenn es um Boerne ging und zusätzlich bot es Boerne die Zeit, sich selbst ihre Situation nahezubringen.

Boerne hatte ja die inneren Gefechte nicht auszutragen. Schon vor Jahren hatte er fallen gelassen, dass er inzwischen, selbst wenn er behauptete, bi zu sein, sich doch eher zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Darüber war er sich anscheinend im Klaren.

Deswegen hatte Thiel auch keine Probleme, sich einen Schlachtplan auszudenken. Er würde die ganze Sache einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Und als es dann passierte, sah er sie schon von weitem. Sie saßen auf Boernes Sofa, wie so oft. Thiel war angenehm beschwipst und Boerne schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde nervös sein, wenn es soweit war, doch alles, was Thiel in dem Moment empfand, war eine tiefe innere Ruhe, wie er sie selbst selten gespürt hatte.

Seine Bewegungen kamen so natürlich, als hätte er die Situation schon unzählige Male zuvor durchlebt. Und irgendwie war das ja auch so, nur dass Thiel jetzt sanft seine Hand an Boernes Wange legte. Boerne stellte sein Weinglas beiseite, und dann trafen sich ihre Augen und der Blick war da; der Blick von Hingabe und komplettem Vertrauen. Wenn irgendjemand Thiel von so einem Boerne erzählt hätte, einem Boerne, der ruhig dasaß, aus dessen Mund kein einziger Laut kam, aber dessen Augen Bände sprachen, hätte er laut gelacht. Ein Witz, ein Witz und doch Realität. Boerne wartete offensichtlich; mental verdrehte Thiel die Augen. Alles musste man selbst machen, doch bei Boerne war das okay. Für Boerne würde er alles tun, was nötig war. Deswegen rutschte Thiel etwas auf dem Sofa herum, rückte näher zu Boerne und strich mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand über dessen Haare, bevor sie schließlich in seinem Nacken liegen blieben und er ihn näher zog. Noch immer schaute Boerne ihn wortlos an, und hätte sein Blick nicht alles gesagt, was zu sagen war – „Endlich.“ und „Ja, bitte.“ und „Ich vertraue dir.“ – wäre es Thiel unheimlich geworden.

Aber es war alles anders als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Boerne rührte sich, als Thiel seine Augen schloss. Er fühlte einen Finger unter seinem Kinn, und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und Boerne schmolz förmlich unter ihm dahin.

Letztendlich hingen sie nur noch halb auf dem Sofa, in einem Zustand irgendwo zwischen Sitzen und Liegen, aber Thiel war das egal, denn er hatte Boerne im Arm und konnte seine Atemzüge spüren, die sich langsam beruhigten.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

Boerne zögerte merklich, doch gerade als Thiel sich aufsetzten wollte, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war, sagte er dann doch noch was.

„Danke.“

Thiel brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten.

„Du bedankst dich nie.“

„Tu ich sehr wohl“, wehrte sich Boerne, aber Thiel hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, ja“, sagte er nur und Boerne schnaubte hörbar, doch es hatte keinen Biss.

Zumindest war Boerne immer noch wie immer.

„Na, hör mal“, wollte Boerne gerade ausholen, doch Thiel war zu schnell, küsste ihn, bevor er in seine vorige Position zurückkehrte. Boerne blieb still und Thiel schloss seine Augen.

„Gern geschehen.“

Boerne holte tief Luft, doch Thiel grinste nur. War ja klar, dass er nicht einmal jetzt das letzte Wort haben konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen und so <3
> 
> Über kudos und Kommentare freu ich mich mehr als zu Weihnachten :))


End file.
